


Say That You Love Me

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Peter explore a different side of their previous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That You Love Me

Noah set his glasses on the nightstand and slid exhaustedly into bed. As he pulled the covers up, Peter rolled over, sleepily throwing an arm around him and nuzzling close. Noah smiled, rubbing a hand over the younger man’s shoulder and placed a kiss on his temple. Peter made a happy, but sleepy sounding noise as he searched out Noah’s mouth in the darkness of the bedroom. He kissed him with soft, lazy kisses and Noah kissed back lovingly and slow, fighting the urgency he felt inside. He knew they were both overly tired and needed sleep right now more than anything else. He rolled onto his side, pressing against him and somehow, eventually fell into a restful sleep.  
***

The sun filtering through the curtains the next morning wakened a confused Noah who found no Peter in his bed. He stretched and reached for his glasses, putting them on as he stepped onto the hardwood floor. He shook his head trying to remember whether Peter was actually there or if he had been dreaming it in his half-sleep. This was becoming more of a problem for Noah after the night Peter had come over and they’d been… well, intimate.

Noah reached down to palm his misbehaving groin. Damn it, he wasn’t a 20-something anymore and hadn’t been for quite some time, so why was his body acting like he was? This was certainly less than ideal… just remembering the way Peter looked up at him and the way he had felt that first night when he was grinding against him and that mouth and the way Peter had made a mess of himself had him sighing and feeling like a quick jack off session in the shower might make the rest of his day go much easier.

He turned on the shower, feeling the spray and adjusting the temperature just right. Hot enough to steam up the bathroom. It wasn’t like him to be so preoccupied with sex. He blamed Peter entirely. Yes, it was all his fault. The way Peter’s eyes always had that look of innocence in them even when his mouth held a knowing grin. And it was Peter who had first started making excuses to be around Noah, teleporting into his apartment, leaving him food when he was in the hospital. Noah let out a long sigh and stepped under the water. He stood there allowing the water to slide down his back and tilting his head to wet his hair. As the mist and steam enveloped him, he groaned lowly, thinking about Peter’s mouth again and taking himself in hand.  
***

“I told you I’d make it up you,” Noah explained as he crossed the threshold into Peter’s sparsely furnished apartment.

“Wow, Noah. You’re such a romantic,” Peter teased him as he closed the door and grinned up at him.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Noah grumbled slightly at Peter’s big, happy grin. It had been a long day and his attempt to ease his tensions that morning in the shower already felt like it was years ago.

“Of course I do,” Peter continued smiling, “But, just for the sake of appearances and because I’m hungry, how about we get some dinner before, you know…”

Noah let out a long suffering sigh, “You need to be wined and dined, Petrelli?”

“Oh, Please. I haven’t eaten since this morning. Don’t make this about me being needy. And you know I’m not into fancy,” Peter laughed and pulled on his jacket, pushing Noah back out the door.

Noah really felt more like forcing Peter back into the apartment and throwing him down hard against that mattress that was sitting on the floor but he gained control over himself and straightened his tie. Once he calmed himself down he realized that he was actually pretty hungry and he followed Peter respectfully.  
***

The restaurant was quiet. Nice and dimly lit, but not fancy, just like Peter had promised. They were seated at a corner table which Noah liked because it was private and even (god help him) a bit romantic.

When Peter looked over at him from behind his menu, Noah knew this was going to be another test of his self-control. And something about the way he was looking at him reminded Noah of the first time he met Peter at the Petrelli’s when he was just a kid. Suddenly Noah felt like a dirty old man and he didn’t like that feeling. Not at all. He cleared his throat and looked down at his own menu, concentrating on deciding what to order. He had just about settled on the chicken breast with mashed potatoes when he felt Peter’s foot against his.

He remained perfectly still and glanced over at Peter to see if he was trying to play footsie with him or if it was an accidental bump. There was no tell on Peter’s face, so he let it go and motioned for the waiter.

After they ordered, Noah felt Peter’s foot slide against his again. Lingering this time and he knew without a doubt that it was on purpose now.

“What’s with you tonight?” Noah stopped Peter’s foot with his own before it began drifting up his ankle.

Peter took his foot, carefully placing it back on his side and shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I missed you.”

Noah sighed and leaned in close over the table so he could speak quietly, “Well, I suppose I may have missed you too… but not in public, okay?”

Peter rolled his eyes and glanced around the restaurant, “You’re ashamed of me?”

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” But he wasn’t exactly comfortable displaying this- whatever this was between himself and Peter publicly. And he really wasn’t sure what it was, so maybe that was part of the problem.

“Whatever.” Peter looked down at the table top. He was getting tired of the mixed messages Noah had been giving him.

“No. Not whatever,” He caught Peter’s wrist in his hand and stroked his skin with his thumb before letting go just as the waiter brought their food, “Mmm… this looks delicious.”

Peter nodded in agreement, thanked the waiter and immediately digging in to his dinner. Noah watched him for a moment in amusement before he picked up his fork to taste his own food.

“You know how important to me you are, Peter,” He paused to take another bite and watch Peter’s face, pleased when it softened just a bit at his words.

“You’re important to me too, Noah. Very important. It’s just that… sometimes… I feel like I don’t really know what you want from me. Are we just… messing around, or are we more serious?” He lowered his voice, practically whispering the last part so as not to further embarrass Noah. “I mean, I’d like us to be more… you know?”

“I know you do. And I don’t know, Peter. I don’t know what we are. I don’t know what we’re doing. I do know that I’m no good for you. You need someone… someone better than me.”

“Don’t say that,” Peter was fed up with Noah’s excuses and explanations about how he wasn’t good enough, because in Peter’s eyes, he was good enough. Peter even thought he might be in love with him, though he knew he couldn’t admit that to Noah. Not yet. Noah was definitely a hard person to talk to about things like love and emotions. And he had made it very clear to Peter that he wasn’t the ‘relationship type’ anymore.

Noah shook his head. He knew what Peter was about to say. That he was good enough, that he believed he was a good person, despite all the things Noah had done. Despite everything. He wanted to believe Peter was right. He wanted to take him into his arms and tell him how much he meant to him, maybe even loved him… but he couldn’t. He couldn’t allow Peter to fall in love with him because he didn’t believe it and he didn’t want him to settle for less than he deserved. And he couldn’t settle down or get married again. That wasn’t in the cards for him anymore.

They ate in silence, smiling softly at each other whenever one caught the other’s eye. It wasn’t an angry silence. They weren’t cold. Just unsure and unwilling to share their feelings. Which happened to be very similar without either of them knowing.

Noah picked up the check and paid for their meal, ushering Peter outside and into the car before whispering an almost inaudible “sorry” and gently pressing his lips to the younger man’s.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I keep doing this,” Peter kissed him back, softly and then leaned back in his seat with a sigh, “I don’t want to be so needy, I just…”

“You just… what?” Noah waited for him to say something else, but he never did, so he started the car and pulled out, heading back to his apartment.  
***

Noah unlocked the door and let Peter in first, closing the door behind him and edging him back up against it, kissing Peter’s forehead, cheeks, down his jaw and finally capturing his mouth roughly.

Peter moaned quietly under Noah’s lips, kissing back before reluctantly pushing him away to breathe and whisper a weak protest.

“I need you to know…” Peter breathed out, but Noah stopped him again, arms on each side of him, lips soft against his this time, “Shh… I don’t need to know anything,” he continued pressing soft kisses against Peter’s mouth, gently pulling on that lower lip.

Peter gave in, allowing Noah to suck at his lips and nibbling back when he could. He was all pliant in Noah’s arms, holding onto him as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

Noah yanked off his tie and threw it in the chair in the corner, “Bed. Now.” Peter felt a twitch in his pants at Noah’s impatient order, but he didn’t obey. He moved closer, helping him take off his shirt and playfully tugging at his belt before unbuckling it and pulling it out of his slacks. “You’re testing my patience, Peter…” Noah wanted to remain in control but knew he was slowly losing it.

Peter laughed, pleased with himself to be causing Noah’s loss of self control as he removed his own clothes down to his underwear and stood there, watching him before slowly stepping out of them.

Noah moved quickly, pushing Peter down onto the bed, hovering over him and kissing him again. Shirtless but with his pants still on, he moved down Peter’s body slowly, sucking at his neck, then his chest and abs, licking a trail down to his cock. Peter nearly jumped off the bed when Noah’s tongue slid over the head and he had to press him back down into the bed with his thighs. He held himself up with one arm as he undid his pants and pushed them down over his hips.

“You drive me fucking crazy,” Noah breathed out, collapsing against Peter and taking his hand to lower it to his crotch, hardness swelling against his fingers in need.

“Noah, please fuck me,” Peter managed to choke out as he squeezed him gently, then put his hands into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them out of the way, eagerly grasping his shaft in his hand.

“Not yet…” Noah groaned, inwardly grateful that he was no longer Peter’s age because that little plead along with those stroking fingers would’ve had him spilling into his hand if he were a younger man, “I told you I was going to make it up to you, Peter.”

“That would make it up to me,” he moaned softly, raising his hips against Noah’s to press their cocks together, “Come on… you know you want to…”

Noah let out another groan from deep in his throat and rolled his hips so they slid together, slick with pre-cum from either him or Peter, or maybe both of them, he wasn’t sure and didn’t really care because it felt too good to worry about it.

Peter wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer and wished Noah would do something- fuck him or use his mouth, even stroke him harder so he could come and not feel guilty about it. He whined against him, body tense as Noah’s cock slid away and he lacked the little friction he had and so desperately wanted.

“Be a good boy, Peter…” Noah whispered as he reached up, removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He lowered himself until he was eye level with Peter’s cock and just barely brushed his lips against it. Peter was always a good boy but he whimpered when Noah moved away and then whimpered again when Noah was back, mouth touching his most sensitive part.

“Noah… fuck…” Peter impatiently rubbed himself against his lips, needing more NOW. Noah obliged, happily, but slowly, licking up the shaft before taking it into his mouth. Peter dug his fingers into his shoulders and Noah finally started stroking him. He gasped and tensed as Noah applied just the right pressure and speed. Peter let out a shout and he pulled his mouth away, squeezing tighter with his fingers and quickly stroking him to climax.

“That’s it, Peter. Come for me now,” With one more shout, he came, spilling over Noah’s fingers and his own stomach. “You are so fucking sexy, Peter,” Noah growled, thrusting against his thigh.

He laughed softly, only slightly embarrassed as he tried to catch his breath, “Look at you,” Peter nodded towards Noah’s hard, swollen member.

“I’m fine… I just wanted to get you off. You’re beautiful when you come, has anyone ever told you that?”

Peter covered his face with his hands, “No, I can’t say that anyone has.”

Noah moved his hands away and kissed him, wanting to show him he loved him rather than come out and say it. Peter deepened the kiss, pouring all his emotions into it and letting his hands slide down Noah’s side.

“I still want you to fuck me. Will you?”

It took all of the willpower Noah could muster up not to push himself into him full hilt right then and there. But he wanted to be gentle with Peter. He ran his hands through his hair and kissed him again.

Peter smiled and reached down to tease him just a little and got a nice noise out of Noah, causing him to feel himself start to harden all over again.

Noah reached into the nightstand drawer to pull out a condom and some lube, just so he’d be prepared. “I want to go slow, Peter,” But even as he said the words, he wasn’t sure how slow he could possibly go. He felt about ready to burst after seeing Peter’s orgasm and knowing he still wanted him to do this.

“Go as fast or slow as you need,” Peter was all breathless whispers and slick skin and Noah placed kisses along his neck and chest, hands roaming over smooth muscles and sucking at his salty skin.

Peter sat up and opened the condom packet, then rolled it down over Noah’s now throbbing erection. Noah groaned, bucking his hips and then grasped Peter by the waist.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You can’t hurt me. Trust me, I want this at least as much as you do,” Peter reached out for him, stroking him a couple times as Noah lubed up a finger, then carefully slid it into him. He gasped and Noah clenched his teeth.

After some time, he removed his fingers, breathless when Peter protested the loss and finally pushed himself inside, stilling himself until Peter was stretched around him and writhing underneath him. He started moving slowly, pumping in and out with quick, short strokes which grew lengthier each time until he was pulling out and back in again, pausing to make sure Peter was feeling it in just the right spot.

Peter’s cock was leaking again, he could feel it between them, slippery and hard as before. Noah switched up his pace again, deep, fast thrusts as he felt himself finally nearing that point of no return. Peter was begging him to go harder, to touch him, to kiss him and he was frantic trying to do all this at once as he lost himself in the heady fog.

Peter was shaking as he came again, hot and sticky against Noah’s skin and with one more thrust, he fell headfirst over the edge right behind him with a low moan.

“I love you, Noah.”

He collapsed against Peter, unable to say a word and just buried his face in his shoulder.

Once he caught his breath, he rolled over and got up to clean their mess. Peter just remained where he was, lying still and wishing he didn’t always say what he felt, especially in the heat of the moment.

Noah came back and lay down beside him, taking his face in his hands to kiss him again.

“Goodnight, Peter. I love you too, you know.”


End file.
